The Trouble with College
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: HikaXHaruXKao. Only one chapter unless a lot of you guys like the story and want more. Full summary inside. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm a pretty hardcore HikaXHaruXKao shipper, so I'm going to do one chapter of this and if all goes well and I get a lot of reviews asking for a full story then your wish will be my command. :3**

**Full summary: Hikaru and Kaoru secluded themselves again after Haruhi left for college. What happens when they meet again? Now that they're older, what will happen? O.O**

* * *

Haruhi watched the little kids play from the bench at the edge of the playground. She nibbled on a stick of pocky, staring mindlessly at nothing in particular. She began letting her mind wander, mostly towards what classes she would take next semester.

It had been a full year since the host club completely split up (not including the monthly dinner outing they had together). Haruhi missed them all dearly, but she knew she had to say goodbye to her old friends. She couldn't always dwell in the past.

Or could she?

Haruhi re-focused her eyes, seeing two ginger-like hairstyles go walking down the street in her opposite direction. She stood up, carefully crossing the playground as to not get hit with flying swings, and followed casually down the street but they were gone. She shrugged. Her mind was always playing tricks on her.

She sighed sadly, walking to the coffee shop she used to go to with her father. She opened the door, listening to the bell ding and the small chatter through out. "Oh, Haruhi!" the lady at the counter called. Haruhi smiled, walking up to the counter. "So nice to see you here again!"

"Yeah," Haruhi replied, smelling the coffee and cinnamon buns. "Do you think I could get three cinnamon buns? My dad loves them."

"Ranka? How's he doing?"

"Not so hot, I guess his age really caught up with him..."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Let me get those for you."

"Oh! Could I get a coffee too, please?"

"Sure thing!"

Haruhi watched the girl rush around the tiny space. She smiled lightly. The girl set the things on the counter, and Haruhi pulled out her wallet from her purse. "That'll be twelve ninety-six," she smiled, gladly accepting the money. "It's going towards refurnishing the coffee shop!"

"Ooh, how exciting! I hope everything goes as you plan it to!" Haruhi waved to the nice lady, taking her bag of cinnamon buns, wallet, and coffee and going to sit down at a table in the corner. She sat down, setting her things on the table and shoving her wallet back into her purse.

* * *

The twins missed Haruhi so much. They hated only seeing her once a month, and even then they barely got a chance to say a word with Tamaki talking her ear off about everything under the sun. They sighed as they strolled through her favorite neighborhood, old memories rushing to their heads. They smiled, turning in to the girl's favorite coffee shop and quickly ordering a few lattes.

They sat down in a far corner near the back, hoping nobody would notice as they made small talk and sipped their drinks. However, when the bell at the door rang and they heard what they could have sworn was Haruhi's name, they perked up and began searching for the brunette from the table.

"There she is," Hikaru muttered. He had a large grin on his face to match Kaoru's.

"I see her," Kaoru answered. "Should we go see her?"

"Let her sit down first," Hikaru shrugged, watching the girl accept her things and pay for them.

The girl began moving to set her things down on her table, Hikaru and Kaoru standing up and grabbing their lattes. They followed her to her table, taking a seat across from her with large smiles. "It's been a while," they said in unison.

* * *

Haruhi watched the two gingers sit across from her, a grin spreading to her face. "It's been a while," they said as they sipped their drinks.

"It has been," Haruhi agreed with a nod. She took a sip of her coffee, then began rummaging through the bag and taking out a cinnamon bun. She took a bite out of it, watching the twins. "What have you guys been up to?" she said after swallowing.

"The usual," they replied.

"What do you mean, 'the usual'?"

"Paying to get in to expensive colleges," they shrugged. Haruhi giggled, knowing this was very true. "How about you, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"I got accepted into law school," she replied with a shrug.

"Which one?" Hikaru asked, curious.

Haruhi smiled. "Tokyo University."

"You got in _there?" _Kaoru asked in awe.

"Yep," Haruhi replied, still smiling as she took another bite of her food.

Hikaru grinned. "I'm so happy for you, Haruhi. I always knew you'd get accepted into a good college."

"Oh, there's something else I forgot to mention," Haruhi replied, tapping her chin in thought. "What was it...?"

"Care to talk about it over dinner? Our place, seven o'clock?" Kaoru asked the girl. Haruhi smiled lightly.

"I have somewhere to be tonight..."

Kaoru frowned. _Did she have a date tonight? _he thought. "Oh, okay..."

"How about tomorrow evening though, okay?" Haruhi said, beginning to gather her things. "I really should be going. It was nice seeing you guys again!" Haruhi waved behind her as she hastily walked out of the shop, barely stopping to listen to the bell ding on her way out.

* * *

Kaoru frowned at Hikaru, who had a face of pure jealousy. "Wonder what she's doing tonight," he shrugged.

"Probably out on a date with boss," Hikaru replied. "I mean, Tamaki."

The twins still had a habit of calling Tamaki 'boss' even though they were no longer together as a host club.

"Probably..." Kaoru agreed bitterly. He picked up his latte, sliding out of his chair and standing up. "Wanna go walk around some more?"

Hikaru thought for a moment. "No, let's go home. I have an idea."

Kaoru nodded, pulling his brother's chair out for him. The two then left the shop, leaving a dollar in the tip jar as they left.

* * *

Haruhi searched for her car in the parking lot, finally finding it and sighing with relief. She pulled the keys to it out of her pocket, unlocking the door and opening it. She put her purse and cinnamon buns in the passenger seat, her coffee cup going in the cup holder. She closed her door and began driving to the hospital, tears rushing down her face.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru got back to their mansion in a mere fifteen minutes. They waited patiently for the driver to make his way around the car and let them out, quietly thanking him when he did so. They quickly ran up the steps to the door, pushing it open and rushing up the stairs to their bedroom. Kaoru opened the door, Hikaru running through and making a flying leap towards the bed, looking very goofy doing so as an eighteen-year-old man. He patted the bed next to him, Kaoru shutting the door and calmly walking over and sitting on the bed properly.

The two began discussing their plans for later that evening, how they would call Haruhi precisely at seven p.m. and if she answered she was obviously lying about being busy. Neither of the two had been paying attention when she had suggested the reschedule, so neither knew why she had declined their offer and why she didn't want to talk to them.

* * *

Haruhi rushed into the lobby, holding a phone up to her ear. She still had tears running down her face as the doctor called from her father's cell phone. She put the phone to her shoulder, asking quietly, "What room is Ranka Fujioka in?"

"Six twenty-six," the lady at the desk replied with sympathy. "They say he doesn't have much longer. I'm so sorry..."

Haruhi let out a sob, immediately covering her mouth and rushing to the elevator. Who she saw in the elevator, though, shocked her.

* * *

"This is kinda pissing me off now, Hika," Kaoru said as they discussed what she could have going on.

"Me too, Kao."

"Do you think she has something family-related going on?"

"Not a chance. Her only family is her father, and he's doing fine. She must be going out with one of the host club members."

"Which one, though?"

"Do we call each of them after we call Haruhi to see which one she's with?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"K-Kyoya senpai?" Haruhi asked, stunned. She wiped away her tears quickly, looking down. "What're you doing here?"

"Mr. Fujioka called me and told me the situation...either him or his doctor. I don't know why they called me, but I figured I might as well come down and see if you were here also."

"Where were you coming from?" Haruhi asked, realizing he must have been coming up from somewhere in the building.

"The cafeteria," he replied. "I thought you might have been there."

"Oh..."

The elevator stopped on floor six and the two stepped out, speed walking down the hall to room six twenty-six. Kyoya had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, Haruhi sobbing quietly. They stopped in front of the door, Kyoya muttering, "Would you like me to go in first to see how he's doing?"

Haruhi shook her head no, following him through the door and letting out a gasp.

* * *

The twins waited patiently for seven o'clock to roll around, doing some of their college homework in the meantime. Hikaru began to get more and more worked up thinking about who she was with and what she was doing. Kaoru was failing at calming the boy down. "Hika...why are we so upset? I thought we knew for sure we didn't like her that way..."

"You may think that, Kao, but after a while you need to accept reality. I'm surprised you haven't yet."

Hikaru stormed out of the room, Kaoru watching with tears forming in his eyes. He sniffled a little bit, they hadn't had a real fight in a long time...

* * *

Haruhi sobbed loudly, burying her head in Kyoya's shirt. Kyoya had a few tears running down his face, hugging Haruhi tighter and staring at the lifeless body. "We did everything we could..." the doctor muttered. "I'm so sorry."

They pulled a white sheet over his face, leaving the room afterwards. Kyoya gently rubbed the girl's back. "I...I have n-nowhere to go now," she stuttered in between sobs. Kyoya nodded.

"You're welcome to stay with me, if you like," he said softly, hoping she would accept. Haruhi shook her head.

"I don't want to be a bother. I'll find an apartment."

"It would be no bother whatsoever, Haruhi," Kyoya chuckled. Haruhi still refused. She broke away from him, slowly walking across the room to see her deceased father.

"Dad, I hope Mom shows you around up there, she must know where everything is..." Haruhi began in a soft tone. Kyoya quietly crept behind her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled softly. "Don't worry about me, I'll figure something out. I knew such a fall wouldn't take long..." she sobbed quietly. "...to go. I don't want to see you go, but I know how hard it was to keep up lately..."

A doctor came in, seeing the girl and the boy next to the bed and smiling. "Call me in when you're ready, alright? We have to have him gone by seven at the latest though..."

Haruhi nodded, pulling back the white sheet gently to look at his pale face. The doctor closed the door quietly as she began talking to him again, telling him about how everyone would miss him. Kyoya said a few words of his own on Haruhi's request, and soon the doctor was back with another and they were wheeling his bed out of the room. Haruhi sobbed quietly as they took away the bed, remembering she had left her purse and the cinnamon buns in the car. She felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, taking it out with a shaky hand and whispering, "H-Hello?"

* * *

"Haruhi!" Kaoru said happily. "I was just wondering, what's up?"

"Just hanging out with Kyoya senpai..."

"Oh really? Where at?" Kaoru was now curious. He should have known the girl would be on a date, but where?

"We're at the hospital..."

"Kyoya senpai's in the hospital?!"

"No, I just saw him here..."

"So, you're in the hospital?"

"No, well yes, but not as a patient..."

"Who did you come to visit, then?"

There was muffled sobbing on the other end of the phone, along with some whispering and a phone being taken out of someone's hand. Kyoya's voice became audible to Kaoru. "Mr. Fujioka...he's...gone..."

Kaoru gasped. "Does Haruhi have anywhere to stay? Does she need a ride home? I'm willing to help in any way possible!"

"She said she wants to save up for her own apartment..."

"That's bullshit. Tell her there's room here."

"I already offered her a place at my apartment..."

"So what? She can worry about paying off her everlasting debt even more?"

There was no answer but muffled voices. "Hello?" Kaoru asked, wondering what was going on. Then the phone sounded as if it was being hastily handed to someone, a door slamming in the distance.

"You're sure it's not a bother to live there, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"I'm sure," Kaoru replied softly. "Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Yes please," she replied even quieter. Kaoru nodded to himself.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you want to stop by your old apartment to pick up anything?"

Haruhi shook her head no, tears flooding her eyes again. "I never want to go back there. Never."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Kaoru hung up the phone and threw his shoes on, running out the door and through the hall. He grabbed the keys to his car off the hook outside the main door, running through the main doors and down the stairs. He tripped on the last three steps, gaining himself a scratch on his forehead. He ignored the pain, hopping in his car and starting it up quickly. He sped out of the driveway, speed dialing Hikaru on his way out of the gates.

* * *

**Okay so I realized this would take a lot more than just one chapter once I started typing so there's a lot here, but I will possibly be writing more if you guys like it. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I've had a LOT of requests for another chapter, so here it is! ^.^ I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Virtual waffle to those who followed/favorited/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Haruhi pushed herself into a corner, sobbing softly. She then realized she would have to go down to the lobby for Kaoru to know where she was. Staying in her position, she groaned. She couldn't push herself to get up...

* * *

"Hika! Where are you?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I know, but where are you?"

"I said _I don't want to talk to you right now." _

"This is important. Haruhi's dad just passed and she has nowhere to go."

"Huh?! Where is she?!"

"I'm going to pick her up from the hospital right now. Where are you?"

"Outside, in the gardens. Do you want me to get a room set up for her?"

"Please do."

"Alright."

Kaoru hung up the phone, speeding more than a little bit to get to the hospital sooner.

* * *

Haruhi finally stood up with support from the cool counter. She walked out of the room slowly, as if it were all just a lucid dream that seemed to have no end. She made her way to an empty elevator, punching the lobby button and calmly listening to the music. She wiped away her tears as best as she could with her shirt, feeling the elevator stop. She waited patiently for the door to open, then stepped out and sat down in one of the lobby chairs.

* * *

Kaoru pulled into the hospital parking lot quickly, parking the car with a screech and running through the large doors. He easily spotted Haruhi. She was so pale and fragile, she looked completely different than she did a mere hour and a half ago. "Hey, Haruhi," he smiled lightly. He walked over to her, not taking a seat but kneeling down in front of her. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Haruhi watched the ginger haired boy cross the room slowly, thinking about all the things she'd have to do differently. She heard her name, making her tune in to listen to his voice. "I'm so sorry..." Kaoru muttered. She nodded softly.

"He was a great dad," she said, looking down at her hands. They were cut. "I knew this would happen when he started..."

"Started what?" Kaoru replied curiously. She shook her head, tears filling her eyes again.

"Can we just go, please?"

* * *

Kaoru was shocked at how fragile the girl who never cried in front of any hosts was. Still, he nodded, leading her out of the place to his car. He helped her into the front seat, her whimpering making him sad also. He shut the door for her, walking around the front to get in himself. He pushed the key into the ignition, listening to the vehicle quietly start up. He smoothly pulled out, Haruhi wiping away more tears.

* * *

"Where's Hikaru?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"He stayed home to get a room set for you," Kaoru replied. She nodded.

Haruhi began thinking about the incident that caused her father his life, tears rushing down her face silently. She stared straight ahead, not wanting to talk.

* * *

Kaoru looked over at the girl while driving, surprised to see her silently crying. He looked forward again, assuming she didn't want to talk about it. He drove a little bit faster.

* * *

Haruhi watched out the window, noticing everything was just a blur. She wasn't sure if it was because they were going so fast or if her eyes were filled with tears. She watched as things became less of a blur as they slowed and entered the Hitachiin Manor gates, wiping away the tears and looking over to Kaoru. "It's so...big."

* * *

"It's so...big," Haruhi said to break the silence. He smiled softly.

"Yeah, it's a bit much for Hika and I. I mean, sometimes our parents come to visit but usually it's just us and the servants here. Now we'll be less lonely," he smiled over at her. She looked away.

* * *

Haruhi listened to Kaoru explain the situation with how empty it always was there, looking away when she realized that she would be with only them and the servants. She figured they would be good, now that they were college students they wouldn't be messing with her as much, right?

* * *

Kaoru stopped the car, hopping out after taking the keys out of the ignition. He walked around to Haruhi's side, opening the door and taking her hand softly. She unbuckled her seat belt and stood up, using her other hand to wipe away the rest of her tears. He led her inside, meeting Hikaru at the door. "You got a room set up?"

"Yeah," Hikaru replied coldly, taking Haruhi's other hand gently and leading the two upstairs and down the hall to the large bedroom.

* * *

**I'm going to start making the chapters a little shorter since the first one was super long and I know you guys are waiting for an update. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took so long to update! DX I got my laptop taken away and now I'm very stressed and feel like I must update.**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Haruhi let them lead her up the stairs, looking at all of the doors as they walked by. "This will be your bedroom, Haruhi," Hikaru said softly, opening the first door on the left. She peeked inside, taking her hands out of Hikaru and Kaoru's and going inside. It was so large, so plain. It was much bigger than her whole apartment by far. "I don't need this much space," she muttered. It felt too lonely.

The twins watched the girl from behind her, taking a step forward. Hikaru began showing her around the large room, Kaoru waiting by the door and silently making a bet with himself. "It's getting late," Haruhi pointed out, looking at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table.

"That's true. Did you have dinner?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi nodded. "Okay, well we're gonna leave you to get used to your new room, alright? If you ever need us, our bedroom is right across the hall."

Haruhi nodded again, her voice tired from crying so much. She sat on the bed and watched the twins leave, shutting the door behind them. She pushed herself up the mattress until her head rested on the headboard, looking around the very large room. She noticed the bathroom off the edge of it, standing up and walking across the room. She stopped in the doorway, the bathroom was bigger than her bedroom at the apartment.

The apartment. She needed to stop thinking about that dreaded place. She sighed, walking inside and not bothering to close the door as she took off her tear-stained shirt and threw it in a hamper that sat next to the sink. She carefully slid her shorts off, along with her underwear. She took her bra off and bundled it all up, throwing that into the hamper also. She started the water in the large marble bathtub, waiting for it to fill up before hopping into the water.

The twins sat, twiddling their thumbs. So far Kaoru's bet hadn't been won. Maybe he was wrong about her. Maybe she would be strong.

Hikaru looked at the boy. "I know I'm mad at you right now. But right now Haruhi's more important."

"Might I ask why you're mad?"

He thought for a moment. "Because we both love Haruhi. We both know we do, and that we can't help it. Now that she's staying here, we don't know who's gonna get her, if either of us even get the chance. Look, I'm sorry for getting so worked up about it. It was a stupid reason to start fighting."

Haruhi stood up, the water dripping off of her. She grabbed a nearby towel, first patting her face with it then stepping out of the tub and wrapping it around herself. She unplugged the water and watched it drain away, all of her body bringing back memories of her deceased father. She felt tears stinging at her eyes, blinking them away quickly. She looked in the foggy mirror, noticing her hair had gotten much longer since the last time she looked in one.

Hikaru and Kaoru tried to finish their homework hastily so they could go check up on Haruhi. They wondered why she hadn't stopped by their room, first assuming she was just getting used to the area and now being a bit worried that she had broken down.

She stepped out of the still open bathroom door, looking at the large closet door. She hadn't gotten a chance to look inside it yet, so when she opened it, she was quite shocked.

The door hid a large walk-in closet larger than her apartment bedroom. It was filled to the brim with shoes, clothing, and hair accessories just for her. She walked in, gaping in awe. She shut the closet door behind her, flicking on a light and dropping the towel as she searched through to look for some undergarments.

They gave up waiting, going out the door and across the hall. They knocked lightly on the door. "Haruhi? You alright?" Kaoru asked. No response. They looked at each other. Hikaru knocked a little louder.

"Haruhi, are you OK?" Hikaru asked. Still no response. He was getting worried.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru called.

Haruhi faintly heard her name, assuming it was her imagination. She began searching for a shirt to go over her lace undergarments.

The two felt rude invading the girl's privacy, but in a state like this, she must be hurting. They opened the door, seeing the bathroom door left ajar. Hikaru went in there slowly, looking around for her. Kaoru didn't see anything overturned, except that the comforter on the bed was a bit ruffled. He walked over to it, observing. He looked under the bed also.

"Having any luck?" Hikaru asked from the bathroom.

"Nope," Kaoru replied.

Haruhi could hear voices from outside the closet door. She looked at it with a confused expression. She then went back to the racks, taking off the shirt she had on when she saw jeans that she wanted to wear that didn't match.

"The closet," Hikaru said. He slowly approached the door, sliding it open and peeking his head inside, immediately turning around and closing the door. Kaoru noticed his face was very red.

"She in there?" Kaoru asked, going over to him.

"She's changing," he muttered. Kaoru smacked his arm.

"Stop being so childish," he murmured, approaching the door and knocking. "Haruhi? You in there?"

Haruhi clearly heard Kaoru's voice. "Yeah, Kaoru. Just changing." She slid on a new top, one that was see-through. She sighed, at least it matched the jeans. She reached for the knob on the closet door, then remembered the towel on the ground. She picked it up, placing it in the corner and coming out.

* * *

**Ok so I had to rewrite this whole ending cuz my computer crashed! DX I like this ending better though. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another update! :D **

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kaoru smiled softly at the girl. "We just came to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," she giggled a little bit, her wet hair dripping down her back.

Hikaru, who was still blushing due to the fact that she was wearing a see-through shirt, muttered, "That's good."

"You hungry?" Kaoru asked.

"Not particularly," Haruhi replied with a shrug. She moved to sit back down on the bed. "I still don't see why I would need this much space..."

It was then that Haruhi noticed the wall of books. She had only been paying a little bit of attention when Hikaru was showing her around and hadn't really seen it. "Where did you guys get so many books?" she asked in awe.

"Oh, this is nothing," Kaoru replied. "How about we give you a tour?"

Haruhi nodded, standing up. Kaoru wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Hikaru wrapping one around her waist after getting over the see-through top. Kaoru led the way, showing the girl around the large mansion.

The tour took a total of an hour, Kaoru grinning down at Haruhi as he stood in front of a large oak door. "I saved the best for last, the library."

Kaoru pushed open the door slowly, revealing the large room filled to the brim with books. Haruhi gaped at it, smiling slightly. "Wow...do you guys even read these?"

"I read them, sometimes," Hikaru muttered.

Haruhi stepped out of their grips on her shoulder and waist, looking around the large area. She began wandering around, almost getting lost.

"Do you know the way back to your room?" Kaoru asked, knowing she probably wanted to spend awhile in there alone. Haruhi replied with a yes. "Do you want us to leave you alone?"

Haruhi thought for a moment, "I don't really care either way, I was just going to do some research for my college homework."

Kaoru nodded understandingly, and him and Hikaru left the room. Haruhi sat down in one of the plush chairs and pulled a book out of the shelf, beginning to read. Kaoru flicked the lights on before he closed the door, even though the light from the windows was bright. She would probably be spending a lot of time in there today.

The two went back to their bedroom to finish their homework, glad Haruhi was okay at the moment. Still, Kaoru knew his bet with himself would happen at some point in the next couple days.

* * *

**I know, I know, another short chapter. I'm sorry! Please, no pitchforks -_- Mom, you got grandma turned against me too? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Definitely should have completed at least one of my stories before posting all of these...hahah. **

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Haruhi closed the twentieth book she'd read that evening, sighing happily at all her new knowledge. She yawned a little bit, she was getting tired. She walked over to the large door, flicking the lights off as she left the room. She then began the journey down the long hallway, looking for her bedroom.

Hikaru and Kaoru heard her soft footsteps outside the door, then heard them disappear. "She must be done in the library," Hikaru muttered.

"She was in there a while. I wonder how much research she did," Kaoru replied softly.

Haruhi stepped through the door to the bedroom finally. She turned on the lights, realizing it was very dark outside. She plugged her phone into the charger and dove into the closet, taking off the clothes from earlier and replacing them with silk pajamas.

She loved the feel of them, they were much better than her short athletic shorts and a tank top. She then began letting her mind wander as she tucked herself into bed, about how empty she was and how the room wasn't helping and how her father would never come back...

She tried to shake the thought, but she couldn't. Tears began streaming silently down her face in the dark, her shaking from crying. She got out of the large bed, it only brought back horrible memories. She left the room and crossed the hall, knocking on the door softly. "Who is it?" the twins replied simultaneously, already knowing who it was.

"Haruhi," she replied in a soft voice. Kaoru got up, opening the door for her and noticing her tears. He hugged her tightly.

"You alright Haruhi?" Hikaru called from his spot at the bed. She shook her head. He got up and hugged her also. "Do you wanna sleep in here, with us tonight?" he asked. She nodded.

_I knew it would happen, _Kaoru thought. He led her to the bed, sandwiching her in between the two of them. Kaoru got in on the left, Hikaru on the right. Hikaru put a hand across her waist, Kaoru putting one just above it.

Haruhi felt safer being with them. Slowly her tears stopped and she was able to fall asleep, her back to Kaoru. He smiled lightly, glad that she found enough comfort in the two of them to go to sleep there.

Soon Hikaru drifted off to sleep also, leaving Kaoru alone in the dark to think. He thought mostly about Haruhi and her father and how hard this must be for her, but how good it could be for her also. She was always being held back by her father. Maybe this was a chance for her to break free.

* * *

**This is by far my shortest chapter but that's only because FanFiction keeps eating my updates! D: LITERALLY! Yesterday I had my whole update typed out for my story 'What If?' and all the sudden POOF! It's gone! DX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with another update! :D**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Wake up, Haruhi."

"Haruhi?"

"Dude, I don't think she's hearing us."

"I can't tell."

"Hey, Haruhi, we have to get up and go to school..."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"What would she do here alone? She has to go to school too..."

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes, looking at the two dressed up in uniforms. "What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Eight thirty," they replied. Her eyes widened.

"I have to go to school!" Haruhi leaped out of the bed and out the door, running across the hall and closing the door behind her. She put on some clothes and shoes, then realized she didn't have her bag. She went back into the twins' bedroom. "Um, I don't have my school bag..."

They looked up at her. "Do you remember where it is?"

She nodded, tears starting to form. She blinked them away quickly. "It's back at my apartment..."

"We can drop by there and pick it up for you, if you want," Hikaru said coolly. Haruhi shook her head.

"I can always buy myself a new bag and books. No big deal."

"But books are at least three hundred yen each, and school bags are no cheaper."

"Good thing I've got money saved up...and that's at the apartment too...shit..."

"We can stop by there for you Haruhi. It's really not that big of a deal."

"I have a few part-time jobs. I'll just work really hard and by next month I should-"

"Haruhi."

She looked at them. "It's fine. We can drop by and get your stuff." She nodded, knowing they weren't about to back down.

"Thank you," she mumbled, walking back across the hall and grabbing her phone off the charger.

* * *

**Okay I'm just really trying to update because I feel bad for not updating in a couple days so I'm sorry the chapter is so short! Please don't start an angry mob...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so exhausted right now since I have gotten a total of 8 hours of sleep in the past few days, so please excuse any horrible grammar or spelling mistakes...**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The twins called their limousine, telling Haruhi to stay back at their place as they went. She shrugged, going back into her room and raiding the closet. She looked around the whole area, she hadn't properly taken it in yesterday.

They walked downstairs hand in hand, the limousine pulling up and the driver hopping out to open the door for them. They nodded in thanks. "To the apartment complex," Hikaru didn't bother explaining, the driver knew exactly what complex he was talking about.

Haruhi smiled, knowing all of this was hers. The twins were too generous. She tried to pick something out that looked very businesslike. She finally settled on a white button-up shirt and red tie with a navy vest and black pinstriped pants. She wondered why the twins had this kind of style, they didn't seem like the preppy style type. She shrugged it off, leaving the closet and using the bathroom.

The limousine stopped in front of the apartment. They noticed the door had been left ajar, a note on the door. They walked up the steps, reading it. 'Open for Lease, visit office for information.' They walked inside, noticing everything was boxed up. They searched the boxes for Haruhi's things. Finally they found the one containing her school books and bag, picking it up and taking it out of the apartment with them.

Haruhi left the bathroom, sitting on the bed and checking her phone. She had a text from Kyoya. She didn't answer it, instead she flopped backwards onto the bed and fell asleep, dreaming about her father.

They hopped back into the limousine, ordering the driver to take them home. He nodded, starting the limo and beginning their short journey to the Hitachiin Manor. They conversed quietly in the back, talking about Haruhi mostly and how worried they were about her.

Haruhi tossed and turned in her sleep, sweating and panting as her father tripped and fell down the stairs. She watched the bottle of vodka shatter on the ground next to him, sobbing and running with her phone in her hand. She sat upright as her father's eyes slid shut, opening her eyes and screaming. She looked around, seeing the twins come running into the room, Kaoru carrying a box. She panted heavily as they wrapped their arms around her. "Haruhi, are you alright?"

She shook her head vigorously, burying her face in Hikaru's shirt and sobbing. He rubbed her back soothingly, Kaoru setting the box down and gently pulling the hair out of her eyes. "It was just a dream," Kaoru muttered. "A very bad dream..."

"No, it wasn't," Haruhi's muffled voice came from Hikaru's shirt. "It was real, and that's what makes it worse."

* * *

**I'M GOING BRAIN DEAD! SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE! DX**


	8. Chapter 8

**A big thank you to Kohei Takano for the idea for this chapter! :)**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Haruhi finally calmed down, taking her face out of Hikaru's shirt. She looked to both of them. "Thank you," she murmured, bending over and pulling the box into her lap. They nodded, standing up.

"We've gotta go to school, okay?" Hikaru said softly.

"If anything goes wrong, call us and we can come get you," Kaoru smiled. Haruhi smiled sadly in return.

"Okay, bye," she waved.

"We'll get a car waiting for you outside," Hikaru said, already calling the limousine driver. She nodded, taking her bag out of the box and the books after that. She stuffed them into the messenger bag, not noticing the picture sitting at the bottom. She stood up, walking down the hall and down the stairs to the den. The twins were gone already. She shrugged, walking out the large door and seeing a limousine with a driver waiting outside.

"Miss Fujioka," the driver began, "I'll be your escort for today."

Haruhi nodded, going down the marble stairs as he opened the door. She got inside, thanking him quietly. He nodded, shutting the door and getting in the front. "Which university do you go to, Miss Fujioka?" he asked.

"Tokyo University," she replied quietly. The driver nodded, then began driving. She sighed, looking down at her phone. She had another text from Kyoya. She read it.

_How ya doing, Haruhi? ~K _

She smiled to herself. _Doin alright, thx. ~H _

_Ya comin to class 2day? ~K _

_Yea. ~H _

_Who ya livin with? ~K _

_The twins. ~H _

_DX Not those pervs! ~K _

_They're surprisingly not pervy...yet. ~H_

_If they get to be 2 pervy, u can come to my place. ~K_

_Noted. Thx, Kyoya. ~H _

Haruhi shut her phone as the car stopped, nodding in thanks to the driver as he opened the door for her. She hopped out, walking up the steps to Tokyo University and to her first class. She passed by Kyoya in the halls, who waved. She waved back, smiling. Kyoya pulled out his phone, sending her a quick text before joining his class in the classroom.

Haruhi looked down at her phone, checking the text message before class started. _C ya at lunch. I need 2 talk 2 u. ~K _

She was confused, but sent him back a quick _OK. _She then turned her phone off, waiting for the bell to ring.

_~Lunchtime~ _

Haruhi searched for Kyoya in the halls. He sneaked up behind her as she scanned the area in front of her. "Hello, Haruhi," he murmured, placing his hands gently on her waist. She looked over her shoulder at him, chuckling.

"Hey, Kyoya senpai."

He sighed. "Haruhi, I've told you countless times to call me Kyoya..."

She blushed. "Okay. What did you want to talk about?"

He looked around. "How about we go somewhere more...private?" Without waiting for a response, he gently pulled her into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind him. He pushed a chair up to the door.

"Wait, Kyoya...what're you doing?" Haruhi asked confusedly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something, Haruhi," he said to her, advancing a few inches. She looked at him confusedly.

"What do you want to tell me?"

He took a step towards her as she hopped up and sat on the teacher's desk. "Well, ever since we stopped the host club and I didn't get to see you every day, I realized something." Kyoya was in front of her now. She was still oblivious.

"What did you realize?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side, genuinely confused. He smirked.

"I love you, Haruhi."

The twins sat anxiously in the corner of the lunchroom. "I would have thought she'd text us by now..." Hikaru muttered.

"She probably turned her phone off," Kaoru replied. "Still..."

Immediately Kyoya's lips were on hers before she could object. She tried to pull away but his hands were wrapped around her waist firmly. She blushed and finally stopped struggling as his tongue glided across her bottom lip.

"No, that's not like her," Kaoru rolled his eyes at Hikaru's stupid imagination. "Plus Kyoya's not that much of a perv."

Kyoya's hands crawled up her sides, Haruhi's arms finally moving and trying to force him away from her. She felt him forcing her backwards onto the desk, his hands coming off her sides and bringing her wrists gently to the table so she couldn't struggle. He began creeping up onto the desk also, his knee going in between her thighs.

"I guess you're right, Kao. I'm just not gonna worry about it."

* * *

**Ooh, I love writing KyoXHaru, but I highly doubt this counts... :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm gonna apologize for the delayed update. I've been working extra hard on my honors' classes and haven't had much free time. **

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Haruhi blushed furiously as she felt Kyoya's body coming closer to hers. "Kyoya...stop..." she let escape her lips. He frowned.

"I thought you liked it, Haruhi," he murmured. Without waiting for a response his lips met hers again as his hands moved to the vest she was wearing.

"No, I don't," she said softly as she felt her vest being taken off, though she couldn't do anything about it as her hands were pinned down against the desk. "Kyoya...please..." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. He pulled away slightly, noticing her tears.

"You don't love me?"

"I love you...like a brother," she murmured. "I'm sorry..."

He sat up on the desk, Haruhi sitting up next to him. He sat silently, playing with his thumbs awkwardly. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's like the beach all over again," Haruhi thought aloud, immediately covering her mouth at her stupidity of mentioning that. However, to Haruhi's surprise, Kyoya chuckled.

"Yeah, kinda..."

She stood up, stretching and acting like nothing had happened. She offered her hand to Kyoya, who took it gladly. "We should both get to our classes," she muttered. He nodded, taking his hand out of hers and walking over to the door, pulling the chair away from it. He opened it widely as she adjusted her clothing and stepped through. She nodded in thanks and Kyoya followed her out.

Hikaru watched the limousine pull up, the driver getting out and not walking to the back to open the door for anyone. Kaoru stood in awe as he was handed a note (the driver wasn't to speak unless spoken to). He took it abruptly, crumpling it up. "What do you mean, you can't find her? She goes to Tokyo UV. Haruhi Fujioka. Fujioka Haruhi. Oh forget it, I'll go get her myself!" He threw the note at the ground in frustration, Hikaru boiling with anger as he picked it up and read it.

He followed his twin. "How the hell can he not find her?"

"Dunno," Kaoru replied, taking his car keys out of his pocket.

Hikaru groaned. He hopped in the passenger seat. "I can't believe him..."

"I don't think anyone can," Kaoru mumbled, hopping in the vehicle and putting the keys in the ignition. He quickly starting the car, both him and Hikaru jolting forward in their seats at the sudden movement. He apologized quietly, speeding out of the college parking lot and to Tokyo University.

* * *

**Any ideas for further chapters? I'm very open to your guys' suggestions! ^.^**

**Don't forget to check out my new story, 'Host Club: After Hours'!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys can all go thank CottonClaw123 for this update! She gave me the idea for this chapter!**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Haruhi was called down to the main office during Biology. She looked around at her classmates, nervously standing up and grabbing her bag with her things. She walked with wobbly knees down to the Principal's office, standing outside the door for a moment before pushing it open. Two certain orange-heads stood there, playing with their thumbs and looking up simultaneously at the opened door. "Miss Fujioka," the principal began, "won't you please take a seat?"

She nodded once to her elder, sitting in one of the chairs along the wall. "These men say they're your legal guardians. Is that correct?"

"Yes," she replied with an addled voice. The man nodded at her response.

"They say they tried to get ahold of you and you didn't answer?"

"Huh?" Haruhi pulled out her phone, it lighting up with two missed text messages and three missed calls. "Oh, I didn't know...it was on silent..." she lied. The principal rose an eyebrow.

"Either way, they're extremely worried about you." He paused for a moment. "They say they need to talk to you."

"Okay...?" Haruhi was extremely confused, but followed the twins out into the hallway. They turned and faced her.

"What's up, Haruhi? You seem to be bothered by something," Kaoru said softly. She shook her head.

"Nothing's bothering me, Kaoru. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm sure," she replied with a small blush touching her cheeks. Hikaru noticed this.

"Alright..." he said suspiciously. She smiled at them.

"Is it alright if we leave early? I didn't get any lunch..." Haruhi said quietly. This made Hikaru even more suspicious.

"Why didn't you get any lunch? Did you not have lunch money?" Kaoru asked her. She giggled, shaking her head.

"I had money, I was just busy working on...homework."

_Why did she pause? _

"Let's get going then, shall we?"

* * *

**This chapter is SUPER short and I'm sorry I just felt like I needed to get one up so I typed one really quickly...**


End file.
